Split Personalitys
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: High school. I wrote this story a long time ago. It's my very first ff I ever wrote. So... enjoy. Blue/Red. Shadow/Vio. Deity/Green
1. Chapter 1

Split Personaltys

Chapter One

Vio's POV

"Vio! Vio!" I heard someone calling from behind me. I turned around away from my locker and see a figure dressed in all red running towards me. I smiled at my friend, Red. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, Vio!" he said, excitedly.

"How are you?" I asked as I turned back to my locker and put in all of my new textbooks.

"Good. Good, but I came over to see how Blue was doing, you know, since you live next door to him." Red replied.

"Oh, does our little Red have a teensy crush on our dear Blue?" I teased him. A deep red coated his cheeks. "Uh… No! I was just wondering…"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, he's been fine. He's gotten his own apartment." I said. After a pause I added, "How's Shadow?"

A sly smile formed on the younger's lips. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Red replied, his gaze going over my shoulder. I turned around to see what he was looking at and almost shrieked. Shadow as standing _right_ behind me. Once I was able to control my breathing, I said "Gosh, Shadow! Don't sneak up on me like that!" My heart still fluttering, I thought _Man! He's the _**only **_one who is able to sneak up on me!_

He just smirked. This close I could smell his scent. He smelled of ashes from a bonfire and cinnamon. He leaned against the lockers as I closed mine, after retrieving my English books. "So, how have you been, Shadow?" I asked, still slightly, but just _slightly_, flustered.

"Fine." he shrugged. Red and I started to walk to home room, and Shadow follows. As we walk I noted his get-up. He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips on the knees. The bottoms of them are completely shredded and torn up. He has on a bright white tee with a black leather jacket over it. His black, but deep purple in some lights, hair is swished to the left side of his forehead. He's got black combat boots on and a silver chain around his neck. I then noticed he got his ears pierced. Red hoop earrings that match the color of his rupee red eyes adorn his ears.

"When did you get you ears pierced?" I asked, unintentionally, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Over the summer while you were gone." he stated flatly as if he wasn't into the conversation.

"Oh." I said, his tone making me shut up. I was gone from the day school ended to the week before it started. I was sailing on the seas with my parents and sister. We decided to go as just a family this year-well _they_ decided that while I was at the park with my friends-instead of like every other year where we only go a week, and it's with all my friends (Red, Blue, Shadow, and Green-also known as Link).

We were quiet as we walk to the room 218. Once we reach there, we all entered. I was surprised that we all had the same home room this year. What are the odds?

I took a seat in the far left corner of the very front row. Red sat by Blue in the middle row, and Shadow actually sat in the back row in the far right corner for a change. He usually sat by me. Worry that I did something wrong pricked at me, but I pushed it away as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class." she sang to us.

"Good morning, Ms. Younglover." we all replied in a less singsong voice.

"Does anyone know what today is? Today is the first day of school. Which means today is the back to school party!"

Everyone cheered. What I love about this school is that on the first day of school, we party. I also love all of our vacation time. I smiled, thinking about all the decorations Green had to set up since he's a perfectionist and wouldn't let anyone else help him. I mean, as student body president he could do that. He was indeed in charge after all.

"Alright, I have one more announcement before we head to the gym to party and play some games. Class, this is our new student, Deity or Oni Link." Ms. Younglover said as she gestures to a male about a whole foot taller than me. Everyone, including me, scanned him from head to toe. I could already tell he was going to be a popular.

He wore dark leather boots over his dark navy pants. He had a dim white tunic under a navy breastplate with golden symbols on it. His hair was a blinding white and seemed to give off light. His face had red and navy face paint on it. A shiver ran down my spine when I saw his eyes. The thing is he had no eyes. Well he had eyes, but there were no irises or pupils, just the whites of the eyes.

"Alright now, everyone. Let's go to the gym!" the teacher said. At first no one stands up, everyone scared of the new guy. But then Shadow stood since no one else would. Soon everyone else was on their way out the door too. I was the last person in the room (well except for Oni). I gathered up my English, wondering why I even got it out. As I walk out of the room, I felt the new kids eyes one me. My pace quickened, and I put my book up in my locker before going to the gym. Once my books were up, I headed to the party in search of Shadow.

* * *

Red's POV

After school we are all headed to my house. My parents really wanted to see all of my friends again. So as we are walking home, I could tell something was wrong. Not only was the air tense, but Vio was acting weird. His purple backpack was on his back

like normal, but his head was down watching the sidewalk and his body was all tense. 'Hmmm...' I thought as I glanced at my other friend, Shadow.

He was acting strange too. He wasn't trying to embarrass Vio or tease him, and he was walking faster than normal. I glanced at Blue who glanced at me. I stepped aside so that I was right next to Blue. "Do you know what's wrong with them?" I asked, my crush. He turned his head and answered "I have no idea." Our heads were so close I could feel his warm breath on my nose. A shiver ran down my spine as a slight blush formed on my cheeks.

"Okay, you talk to Vio, and I'll talk to Shadow to see what's up." Blue told me. I nodded and stop walking till Vio and I were at the same pace. "What's wrong?" I ask softly. Vio looked up at me, then at Shadow, then back at me.

"I don't know. But for some reason Shadow seems distant to me like I did something wrong. It hurts. It just really... Hurts. It hurts my heart. It hurts my spirit. It makes my heart ache. I just…" he trailed off, looking back at the ground with his icy blue eyes. I was at a loss for words. But I was saved from having to reply because we reached my house, and Vio took off up the sidewalk, running up the concrete steps, and into my house through the wooden doors before everyone else.

* * *

Vio's POV

Once I was inside the safety of Red's house, I ran inside and up the stairs. I made a left and ran straight into Red's bedroom. I dumped my backpack in there and rushed back down the hall and to the right. Still upstairs, I entered Red's bathroom and locked the door behind me. I sat on the closed toilet lid and tried to sort through all my feelings and thoughts. I searched my heart for the identifications of these emotions coursing throughout me.

Of course, I came up with no answers. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door, and I looked up at it only to see Red standing there, holding the door open. I stared at him in disbelief. Then I noticed the lockpick in his hand. 'Crap! I forgot he could use one of those!' I thought as I looked at him. Red's blue eyes watch me. I still can't believe the uncanny similarities all of us have, except Shadow. The same blond hair. The same blue eyes. Shadow is an exact copy of Green's profile, except of course Shadow's coloring is different, darker, blacker.

Red walked over to me and extended his hand out, silently asking me if I was ready to rejoin the world, the living. I nodded and accepted his hand. Then his mom called "Dinner's ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

Split Personalitys

Chapter Two

Vio's POV

A week later, Shadow and I still weren't talking. We still hadn't done our health class project that Mrs. Audry assigned us, either. And it was really starting to bug me. I mean, I'm a straight A student. I never get less than an A. I can't not turn this assignment in because of tension. It's due in two weeks, on September first.

I sighed, and decided to confront him today and talk to him about it. I had to know why there was this tension between us. I'll do it during free period.

* * *

Red's POV

School was almost over, and Shadow and Vio still hadn't talked yet. I sighed, and then a brilliant idea hit me. "If Vio gets detention since Shadow already has it…" I thought with a wicked grin. Once the bell rang letting me out of class, I an to my locker, put my stuff up in it, and looked for Vio.

I saw him standing in line for the water fountain. I smiled wickedly again, and I quietly snuck over there without him seeing me. Then when it was his turn to drink from it, I slipped the strap of his purple backpack onto the fire alarm. Then, I ran down the hall some till I was at a distance where he couldn't see me, but I could see him. He stood up and started to walk away.

"!" the alarm went.

The sprinklers turned, on and I got soaking wet. I laughed in delight as a teacher walked over to Vio and started to yell at him. I saw Vio flinch every time the teacher pointed her long finger at him. I continued to smile as I made my way out of the building, thinking 'My work here is done.'

* * *

Vio's POV

I got off with a warning and a day of detention. Thankfully though it won't go on my permanent record. So, after school I have detention. I sighed as I headed back to class, only to arrive when then bell rang. School was over. Detention started now.

Once I arrived at the detention room, Room 109, I entered it. It was empty. Except for one person. And can you guess who it is? Shadow. My heart beat quickened as I took a seat in a chair away from him. Then the teacher walked in.

He sighed and said "You know why your here. Now just stay here." With that said, Mr. Rillion left the room. "Uh-" I tried to protest, but the door had already slammed shut.

I glanced at Shadow and noticed he was giving me a curious look as if silently asking me what I'm in for. I glanced away and said quietly "Apparently, I pulled the fire alarm."

I heard a chuckle from next to me. I turned to look at Shadow. I gave him my best angry glare, but of course I couldn't help but have a small, very small, microscopic, smile form on my lips. I shook it off. "So you think it's funny, Uh?" I asked him, slight humor in my voice.

"Yeah. I mean, someone like you doing _that_?" he laughed. My cheeks heated up. I could literally feel them turning redder by the second. But the funny thing was, I was glad that he was laughing at me. At least I got to hear his mysterious naughty laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well, what did you do exactly?" I asked. Then immediately, I regretted asking. I realized I probably didn't really want to know.

"Well, I graffitied the girl's locker room with dark magic." he said, a cocky smile playing his lips. Shadow just laughed when I gasped.

"What did you graffiti?" I asked him, my voice sounding eager to know. I covered my mouth with both of my pale small hands, some say I have girl hands. "Why did I just sound so eager?" I thought as Shadow laughed even harder.

"Well, since your so eager to know, why don't you go see for yourself?" he said, amusedly. I shook my head hastily, no. He chuckled. I looked at the clock, 3:45pm. "Ah, just an hour to go." I thought solemnly.

Comfortable silence passed between us for fifteen minutes. Then I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know. I stood up. "What's up with you?" I said, something in me snapping.

He looked up at me, his armd crossed over his chest and his feet resting on the top of the desk. "I mean, you've been avoiding me and ignoring me for the past week!" I exclaimed.

He stayed silent, just watching me carefully. I groaned. "Please, Shadow, just tell me. Tell me what is wrong! I won't know till you tell me." I almost yelled as I watched him stand up.

"Did I say something wrong? Did I do anything that upset you? Did I hear something I wasn't suppose to hear? Is it because you don't like me? Do you not want to be my friend anymore?" I asked, my eyes full of tears, my emotion barrier cracking and it already filled with huge cracks and small holes.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I saw the tears in his eyes as he quickly looked away from me, asking "Do you not want to be my friend anymore?" I could tell in the dim light that his eyes were full of tears by the way they glistened. My heart broke as I watched him, trying to figure out how to go about this. If I say something his emotion barrier might break, but if I don't it _will_ break. And I don't want that.

I opened my mouth then closed it. Then I opened my mouth again, this time having the right words, "Vio, of course, I still want to be your friend. Never in this whole life time could I ever even think about not being your friend. It's unfathomable. It's unrealistic. I will always be your friend."

"Then why were you avoiding me? Why?" he demanded, "Why? Why would you avoid me if you do want to be my friend and why would you hurt me so if it were not true?"

I've never seen Vio like this before. His emotional barrier was breaking. I stared into his icy cold blue eyes which were now filled with frustrated anger. I felt my own emotions start to bubble and boil inside of me. My anger took over, and I exclaimed "Why? You want to know why?" He nodded his head, his jaw set.

"Why do you think, Vio? Why because you left me. You left me alone the whole summer with my parents! My cursed parents! You left me here for some family ship ride around all of Hyrule! How do you think that makes me feel? Unloved? Unwanted? Alone in life? Yes, all of the above. I know what your thinking. 'Well, you had the others.' Yeah, sure. I have the others. But they don't trust me like you do. Blue and Green still don't like me. They just deal with me for you. Red could care less about me. Blue still thinks I'm evil and plotting against you. He still hasn't forgiven me about working with Vaati. That's why. That's why I was avoiding you. I was just angry you left me." I told him.

"But, Shadow, what does that have to do with your parents?"

I didn't answer. He stepped towards me. I took a step backwards, away from him. This continued till I was dangerously close to the wall. 'oh no. I can't let him corner me. If I run into the wall he'll see my pained expression.' I thought as scuttled around a desk towards the back of the room.

I continued to back up till I felt a sharp pain in the middle of my back. My face twisted in horrible pain. My knees gave way, and the pain increased as I fell to the floor. Then, my vision went fuzzy. Finally, my vision went black.

* * *

Vio's POV

Shadow's face twisted in pain. Then he fell to the ground limp. "Shadow!" I yelled, panicked. I rushed over to him. I scanned him over and realized there was a puddle of dark liquid coming from under him. My eyes fill with panic. I flipped him over onto his stomach to look at his back. The black shirt he was wearing gleamed with dark red blood that its soaked in. I couldn't get the shirt off with out hurting him. Unless, of course, I had something to cut it with.

Then I remembered that Shadow kept a pocket knife in his front pocket at all times. I reached my hand underneath him and into his front pocket. My fingers enclosed around the Swiss Army knife. I pulled it out and flipped it open. I cut very carefully a thin line down the back of the shirt. Then two more lines down the sleeves. I then slowly and carefully peeled off the fabric and revealed his back.

It was coated in blood. I hurried and cut some dry clean fabric from what use to be Shadow's shirt, and I rid his back of the blood. The wound was a huge gash down his back that was already healing. I looked his back over and saw multiple bruises and scars and scabs. '"Hmmm... I wonder what they are from. They look recent." I thought as I looked around for something to bind him up in.

I stood up and walked over to my backpack. I got out my extra shirt and walked back over to Shadow. I used his pocketknife and cut the shirt up into strips of cloth to bind him up in. I used the shirt and bound him up, but it wasn't enough. So, I took off my purple sweater vest and cut that up as well. Once he was finished being bound up, I readjusted his position so that his head laid in my lap and his back laid on the pillow I brought to bring back to Red since he left it at my house.

Ten minutes passed, but it seemed more like ten decades. Finally, Shadow opened his eyes. My eyes meet crimson red ones. Shadow looked around, then at his hand, and I blushed. I realized I was holding firmly to his hand, as if it were a life line. He looked up at me curiously. "Uh…" I sputtered out.

A squeeze of my left hand caused me to be quiet. I looked at our hands, then at Shadow. He squeezed it again, with a soft smile, and said softly "Thank you."

I smiled and leaned down, pressing my forehead against his. "Your welcome." I said softly.

The we heard the bell ring. Detention was finally over. I helped Shadow to stand, and I got his leather jacket out of his black backpack. He looked down at his bindings and asked "What am I wearing? Is this your favorite sweater vest? And your favorite tee-shirt? It was the only tee-shirt you wore!"

"They were the only things I could find. I mean I didn't want to cut up your spare clothing or cut up any of my clothing that I have on." I replied, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. Even though it kind of was. And he knows it was. I wore that sweater vest everywhere. And that shirt was the softest one I owned which automatically made it my favorite.

"Come on. Let's go to my house. You can stay there tonight." I tell him. His face stayed emotionless, but his eyes filled with a joyous gleam. I smiled and helped him to walk. We left the detention room and went out to the parking lot to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Split Personalitys

Chapter Three

Vio' POV

We went upstairs to my sound proof room and decided to do our homework. After we finish, I suggested "Hey, why don't we do our health project now? Then it will be done with." he's my partner for this assignment.

"Sure. Why not?" Shadow replied. So we sat at the oak table in my room.

I looked at the first question as Shadow read it out loud "Full name." He looked at me, expectantly. I blush in embarrassment. "Violet Leaf Link." Shadow writes it on his paper, then says "Shadow Darken Link." I quickly write it down.

This went on for fifteen minutes. A buck of random stupid generic questions that had to we answer. Then I read question 25 out loud, "Are you still a virgin?" There's an awkward pause, and I thought 'Does a teacher have a right to ask this?' Then I spoke up, my cheeks blazing with heat "I am." Those two words hung in the air for a long time, but then Shadow spoke "I'm not." I looked up at him. I tried to meet his eyes with mine, but he wouldn't look at me. I figured he wouldn't be a virgin anyway, but for some reason it still hurt my heart. His red eyes darken as he began to speak "I am not a virgin physically, but I am emotionally and spiritually."

I must have looked flummoxed because he continued, "When I was ten years old, I got raped." A gasp escaped me before I can stop it. "So, your a virgin in the fact that you haven't given yourself away to anyone yet." I stated. He nodded slowly. A silence stretched between us.

I cleared my throat after a while and read the next question aloud "Are you gay/bi/lesbian?" I opened my mouth then close it, thinking. 'Seriously? Does the principal know about these personal questions?' I looked up from the paper and at Shadow. He wass leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. 'Awe, gosh! He's so darn cute!' I thought as I watched him. "Yeah." he said, breaking my trance. "What?" I asked confused. "Yes, I am gay." he said in that _Duh! _voice of his. "Oh... Me too." I said not looking at him.

"Vio! Shadow! Dinner!" my mom called, saving me from ever having to hear his response.

* * *

After we ate the pizza that my sister and her friends didn't eat, we stole the pint of death by chocolate ice-cream and the angel's choice ice-cream, and we went back upstairs. The angel's choice being of course for me since I absolutely love vanilla, and

the death by chocolate being for Shadow since he loves chocolate. I opened my pint of ice-cream and dipped my metal spoon in. I took a bite, watching Shadow. Even though he didn't need human food to survive he still liked it. He sat on my deep purple beanbag, and I sat next to him on the lilac purple one.

As we sat eating our delicious ice-cream, a question kept bothering me till finally I just spat it out, "What did you mean back at school when you said I left you alone with you parents? Are they bad people? Embarrassing? Cold?"

He paused mid-scoop to look at me. I couldn't read his expression. For a second I thought he wouldn't answer, but then Shadow said "Yeah. You could say my parents are

bad. Well, parent. I don't have a mom."

"Oh. Why? Are they divorced?" I asked.

"No. I don't have a mom. I've never had a mom. Only a dad."

"How is...?" I trailed off as his crimson eyes meet my soft yet icy blue ones. "I was created from Link's -your- shadow. That's how come you don't have a shadow, but you already knew that." I nodded, feeling stupid for asking something so dumb, especially since I already know the answer. 'And I'm the smart one…' I thought as I stop eating the sugary treat.

I decided I'm finished and put the lid on. Shadow did the same thing with his. I took both of the pints to my mini fridge and put them in. I suggested we get into pajamas and Shadow agreed. So I went over to my dresser and looked inside the third drawer. I found a pair of deep purple pajama pants. I handed them to Shadow. He accepted them. I also got out my biggest white sleep tee I have, which isn't very big. He put it on after undressing, and

let me tell ya. It makes him look so damn sexy! The way his muscles stretch the fabric since it's too small for him. I quickly averted my eyes, heat rushing into my cheeks.

I pulled off my shirt and turned to my dresser, but not before Shadow gasped at seeing my stomach. 'Oh crap! He's gonna ask questions!' I thought in a panic.

"What happened!" Shadow asked. I turned to face him, exposing my stomach to him again, making his eyes go wider if that was even possible. I took a shaky breath, trying to

control my conflicted emotions while failing miserably. I opened my mouth to speak, but I broke down in tears instead. I fell to my knees, my hands covering my face as I cry.

I felt terrible horribly alone. A shudder ran down my spine at that thought. Then suddenly a firm arm was pulling me into the owner's lap. I took my hands away from my face and looked up into those charming blood red eyes which were now filled with concern and curiosity. After awhile my tears stopped falling. Then, I felt Shadow's fingers just barely brush over the scarred tissue on my stomach to the right. A pleasure-filled shudder ran down my spine.

"How did you get this?" Shadow's voice like velvet whispered, his breath warm in my ear. My heart pounded as I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a shattered breath. I tried again by taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I-I d-d-did it myself." I told him. Kind of glad I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his breath catch in shock.

I continued, "It was right after you... you... d-died. When Green was joining us back together, no one was watching. So, at the last second I ran the four sword straight through whatever I could. It barely missed my heart and lungs. I felt unbelievable pain. My blood shot out of me, but then everything was gone. The blood. The pain. The feeling of dying. The feeling of living. That's when I knew I didn't exist anymore to the real world. Link had been reformed…"

Silence spread throughout the room. After I couldn't take it any longer. I got up, facing away from Shadow and towards my closet door. "Don't hate me! Please. Please, don't hate me!" I found myself saying over and over and over again. A single tear trailed down my already tear-stained cheeks. Then another. The another. Then suddenly my tears were coming out like waterfalls. The sobs raked through my body, making me shake violently with each one.

Shadow stood up silently, without my knowing, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and holding me there. With my head against his chest, I slowly started to calm down. Shadow whispered over and over and over again, while rubbing soothing circles on my back "Shh. I don't hate you, Vio. I could never hate you. Your my best friend, my closest friend, my personal tutor. I could never even think about thinking about hating you." As my crying stopped, I just stayed there, standing in his warm embrace, listening to his wild heart beat.

Reluctantly, I moved out of his embrace and sat on my twin-sized bed. Shadow came over and sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my now swollen eyes. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the softest of touches as Shadow traced the scars on my wrists. "What are these from?"

"Well, when I was twelve," I paused as I hear just the faintest sound of his breath hitching up in his throat. I pushed it aside and continued, "I had decided I was ready to die. I wanted to die. I was so over-powered with guilt and regret that I wanted to be dead

with you." I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. Shadow pulled me into his lap, trying to comfort me.

"So as I was taking a bath, I used a shard of the dark mirror to cut my wrists. As my blood was flowing out nice and slowly, my adoption mother walked in and screamed. She took the shard away!" I said in a soft cry of distress. "My only connection left to you, she took it and smashed it! She smashed it! My most prized possession!" I felt confounded to talk, not talking to anyone anymore, just trying to get all of this off my chest.

"Later, I took all the pieces I could find of it and laid them all on the top of my dresser." I walked over to my dresser and gestured for Shadow to see. My eyes went from the small shards of the Dark Mirror to my close friend. His red eyes were full of awe,

wonderment, and a hint of concern.

"It's grow together some. See. this one is about the size of the piece of the mirror I had on a piece of twine." I say, picking up the largest piece, the size of half a _Hershey's_ chocolate bar. "It already has a perfect whole in it, but I don't have any twine or leather or fabric to put it on." I said, fingering the shard, finding comfort in the sharp edges and reflective surface, my eyes watching it.

Shadow's been quiet for awhile so I turned around, away from the dresser, to face him. His eyes were full of an emotion I can't quite identify. Then my mind clicked the last piece into place. Hurt. Hurt was the emotion in his eyes. My eyes filled with confusion, but before I could speak. Shadow asked "Why? Why do you still have them if I'm back and not dead?"

He looked so alone, sad. I wanted to just drop the shard and let it shatter while I comforted Shadow, but something made me hold back and be protective of the Dark Mirror piece. I was at a loss for words. Then suddenly Shadow walked over to the dresser I had left to stand next to him, and he grabbed a handful of the dark magic glass. Then before I could speak, move, or respond he smashed them all on the wood flooring of my room.

I yelled. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What are you doing? Those are mine! They're special!" The Dark Mirror shard in my hand seemed to yell in agony, but then I realized it was me! The Mirror's using me with its dark magic to rebuild it! It's possessing me. I tried to fight it but couldn't. I felt my body fall to its knees, hands clamped firmly over my pointed ears. My mouth continued to scream, and I looked up at Shadow, my eyes silently begging, pleading for help.

I was able to regain some control over my body, just enough to remove my hands from my ears. I tried to let go of the shard, but fingers won't uncurl. All of a sudden, I felt this rush of heat go through my insides.

* * *

Shadow's POV

The moment Vio looked at me with pleading eyes, begging for help, I realized that he was being possessed by the Dark Mirror. I summoned my dark powers and sent a cloud of dark magic into the smaller teen. I closed my eyes and led the magic as it attacks the Mirror's magic. Sweat broke out on my forehead, and I could feel Vio shaking violently as he laid curled up on the floor, his body fighting both dark magicks.

'If he continues to fight my magic _and_ the Mirror's he'll surely die!' I thought as I continued to fight. I managed to say through clenched teeth "Vio! Please stop fighting my magic! It will kill you! Don't fight. Let it take you! I can fight it!" I felt Vio nod, and I sent even more of my magic into him. Vio gasped in pain and surprise, but finally I felt him give in and stop fighting. "Good. Good, Vio." I said, still clenching my teeth and still having my eyes closed.

After five more minutes, I was slammed back with the force of the magic shooting out of Vio's body. The Mirror's dark magic returned to the shard that Vio still held. I won. Exhausted, I collapse next to Vio, breathing very heavily. Vio's still kind of shaking. His eyes were filled with such strong emotion. An emotion I have never, never in all my life, seen him show. Fear. Fear was in those beautiful icy blue eyes of his. I crawled over to him and took hold of his left hand, gently.

I slowly opened his hand to reveal the last shard of the dark mirror. Vio whimpered pathetically when his eyes land on it. He closed his eyes and quickly turned his head away from it. I took the bloody piece of glass. I picked it up and smashed it on the ground, and it, like the rest of it did, turned into dust and disappeared.

Both of us agreeing we are tired, we climb into Vio's twin bed and lay down. I helped the now very weak Vio to pull the covers up and around us. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close, hoping to be of some comfort to him. The boy immediately relaxed in my arms. His breathing slowed. His head rested against my chest. His hands were resting on my chest too. Vio was asleep already. I closes my eyes and tried to. Slowly, I did fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Split Personalitys

Chapter Four

Vio's Nightmare

Heaving a final swing of the four sword, I cut through the last of the thicket branches. As I stepped out of the thickets, I wiped my brow. "At least I'm out of the thickets. But only to be completely lost in this dense forest instead" I sighed. With my sword in my hand, I continued to walk.

Suddenly, I tripped over... something. I stood up, dusted myself off, then looked at the thing I tripped over. It's a round onion like thing. It looked kind of like a deku nut. Then it started to yell at me, "Hey! Watch it!"

Another one next to it said "Look out! _*PI* _We're building a shrine to our lord here! _*PI*! _Your in the way! _*PI*_"

"Is Vaati your boss? Did he do this to the forest?" I asked, glancing around. "What's a "Vaati"? _*PI* _never heard of it. _*PI*_"then the other one piped in, "We work for Lord Ganon! _*PI*!_"

My eyes flashed with recognization. "Hip. Hip... HURRAAAAAY! Three cheers for Ganon!" the two round small creatures cheered. The things bounced away happily, and I continued walking.

As I walked, I talked out loud to myself "I know that name. That's the name used by the Gerudo desert people. Why would magical plants worship a human... from the desert?"

"I've got to tell the others right away!"

"Are you _sure _you need to tell them?" a familiar voice asked. My blood ran cold, and I tightened my hand around the four sword, ready to attack. It was smooth like velvet, but it had a dangerous edge to it. Dangerous and sharp. I did a 360 degrees turn, searching

for the source, knowing full well who it belonged to.

I glanced up at the tree tops. In the moon light I could just barely make out a silhouetted figure sitting on the top branch in the tallest tree. 'Shadow Link!' I thought as I watched him walk off the branch as if it were nothing and land on the ground with the grace of a swan, unharmed. He edged closer, saying "What's the point of telling them anything?"

He started to circle me but in a friendly non-threatening way. "They never listen... Just fight and argue." Shadow Link stood in front of me now. "Eventually, you'll realize you don't need them."

"I see what your doing." I accused, pointing the four sword at his chest, "Your trying to turn me against the others!" His arms crossed over his chest, he said "Only _you_ can see the big picture." Shadow took a step towards me, casually pushing the sword aside. My body tensed, ready to kill the intruder, the enemy, but my heart was telling me "Wait. Hear what he has to say."

"The good _and_ the bad." he said, getting closer still. "They can't and they never will!" His voice had lost its dangerous edge. Now it sounded soft and friendly, inviting. His hand's on my shoulder now, and I could feel his breath on my face. He was soooo close! My smart mind was telling me to run and get away or at least to push him, but my foolish heart was telling me to listen, stay, and be near him. My heart wanted him. My heart, so far, was winning the battle.

His crimson red eyes stared into mine. Warm blood red verses icy cold blue. "I want to know what you think." his voice purred in my ear. He's _so _close. His breath was so warm in my ear compared to the chilly forest. "I'll listen…" Shadow's voice just above a whisper said. I could feel my mind slowly start to give in.

My mind fuzzy, I listened to his words, "I want to hear it _all_…" Now each of his hands held one of my shoulders. Unable to make any sort of noise, I just stayed there silent, listening closely, drinking in his words. "Tell me _everything_." Shadow said, his voice full of such strong desire.

With on last attempt to repel him, I said "L... Let go…" I could tell he knew that I was caving in. Now his arm was around my shoulders, and a shudder passed through me. My sword fell to the ground with a loud clank in the silent stillness of the forest.

"Maybe…" I hesitated. "Maybe your right." I said. I could already feel his dark powers wrapping around us. "The others would never listen to me anyway…"

Suddenly, I felt a crushing force against my chest. Soon enough the world goes black, and as it does I hear a faint naughty laugh of victory.

{Dream shifts} (Dream Shifts) **[Dream shifts] **_Dream shifts_

After a few minutes, just to make sure Shadow's fully asleep, with a mallet in my hands I walked down the old stone stairs to the main foyer with the Dark Mirror. Ready to smash that mirror, I silently walked over to it.

Once in front of the mirror, I raised the mallet high. My arms shook with unwillingness. They didn't want to do this. Just as I was about to swing it down, an annoying jingly voice said "Hi there, hero boy! What are you doing here?" He didn't look familiar. He's wearing a green outfit kind of like Green's getup. This little guy iswas short though.

"W-who are you?" I ask nervously, my body tensing up. "Aw! You changed! We aren't dressed the same anymore!" said the annoying thing

'Does he mean Green?' I thought before saying "Your mistaken. Now, beat it!"

"How rude! I bet _you _know where some forest gems are. Where? Tell me! Where?"

"Get lost!" I yelled, irritated. I swung my mallet at him and sent him flying. He landed on the hinox gaurding the mirror. 'Oh crap!' I thought.

He awoke and rose to his full height. I sighed and readied my sword. After I knocked him out, I threw the hammer out the window and heard a thud as it landed. Then I saw Shadow and his hinox minions walking into the foyer.

"What's going on down here?" Shadow asked slightly angered, "Why did you hit him?"

"I was examining the mirror when he just attacked!" I lied, calmly. Lying came naturally to me like a second nature. "I think he was sleep walking."

Then a hinox with a huge bump on its head walks in, holding my mallet. Shadow Link looked at it and said "Someone was trying to break the mirror!"

"I saw a strange little man earlier." I stated as he set the hammer down. "The last two heroes may have snuck in." Shadow declared, walking over to the mirror.

"Ya... That's probably it…" I said slowly, following him.

"Let's ask the mirror what they're up to." he says. Alarm shot through me as he placed his hand on the black glass surface. I swallowed hard. I kept my face blank as the black-highlighted-in-purple smoke inside the Dark Mirror swirled.

It swirled till it revealed the other Links. All three of them. Red, Blue, and... Green. Shadow's nails scratched as he clawed the mirror's surface frustrated. Then he exclaimed "Green?" Anger and fury laced through his voice, he continued, "How is he still alive?"

"I-I don't know... I'm sure I... killed…" I trailed off as the mirror changed. When the smoke stopped swirling, a scene unfolded before us. It showed me. Holding the mallet. About to smash the mirror to pieces.

Watching Shadow, I saw a quick flash of hurt on his face, but then it was instantly replaced by anger and rage. His body was tense with anger, betrayal, and hurt. "EXECUTE THIS TRAITOR!" Shadow yelled at his minions. The hinoxes all tackled me, and I passed out from the weight of them all.

{Dream shifts} (Dream Shifts) **[Dream shifts] **_Dream shifts_

Vaati escaped up to the Tower of Wind's palace. We followed. Once we reached the top, the first thing I saw was Shadow. Pushing the Dark Mirror. 'He's trying to break it!' I thought alarmed. "Shadow Link! Have you lost your mind?" Vaati screeched.

"Hehehe." Shadow laughed. "Who's in control now, Vaati? WHO?"

"But the mirror is _your _source of life too!" Vaati cried. Then, Shadow spoke with an arrogant prideful voice "That's all right. I came out of the Dark Mirror. And with its power awoke you. How fitting that I use it to destroy us both!" Shadow said as he pushed the mirror over.

"STOOOOOOP!" Vaati yelled as the mirror crashed, shattering into more than a million pieces. "Nooo... I was... sooo... close..." Vaati wheezed right before he disappeared.

The other Links and I rushed over. "Shadow!" I yelled as I kneeled by him. "Is... Is Vaati gone?" he asked.

"Yes. He's gone... Thanks to you." I told him. "You're thanking me?" he asked, confused.

"You saved the day!" I told him, making sure he knew that. "Oh... your... Welcome…" Shadow said, closing his eyes.

"Hey! Hang in there!" I commanded him. "A shadow... usually only ever _follows_ its body. Today I took on the enemy... on my own." he stated. "It felt pretty good." Shadow smiled.

Then his eyes grew sad. "But that still doesn't make me part of the body."

I wanted to tell him differently, but I couldn't manage to get out one word because of the tears threatening to break through. "Of course it does. You're one of us. You're our _friend_!" Green said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

His eyes lit up brightly, and a small weak smile claimed his lips. Then a patch of sky cleared of the dark clouds, and the sunlight hit Shadow. Slowly he dissolved into nothing. I stood up and looked down. I finally had a shadow. So do the others. "He's gone…" Green said, sadly.

"When a _shadow_... steps into the _light_, he disappears. Shadow Link was never really evil. He only made trouble so that we'd notice him. He was tired of being ignored. He wanted to be with us... To be with his family..." I said, swallowing hard, staring at the patch of clear sky. Then the sky became dark and immersed in dark magic clouds. The darkness behind Vaati had come at last to face us.


	5. Chapter 5

Split Personalitys

Chapter Five

Vio's POV

I jolted up, screaming, tears streaming down my face. Not wanting to see if I awoke Shadow, I got out of bed and crawled over to my deep violet bean bag and curled up tight into it. Sobbing my eyes out, I clung to the purple material. Violent sobs raked my body. 'They've never been this bad before!" I thought as I remembered all the other nightmares. They've never been this vivid!

After a few minutes of just crying and feeling alone, I felt a strong yet slim arm wrap around my waist, pulling me towards him. I allowed myself to be man-handled, just wanting some comfort. In Shadow's embrace I found some. My head buried in his chest, I felt his fingers running along my spine, trying to soothe me.

I eventually calmed down enough to be able to speak. But of course I now have a bad case of hiccups. "What happened? Why did you scream?" Shadow's voice asked gently. His voice sound velvety like in the nightmare.

Refusing to cry anymore, I replied "I was hav-_hic_-ing a night-_hic_-mare. It was a-_hic_-bout you."

Shadow continued to soothe me by rubbing my back and just breathing in my ear. Of course he didn't know his breathing in my ear soothed me. I hiccuped a few times before saying, "The nightma-_hic_-re was about wh-_hic_-en I fi-_hic_-irst joined with you in the for-_hic_-est. Then it chan-_hic_-ged to where I be-_hic_-trayed you-" I broke off, holding back my tears. Then I took a deep breath and continued "Th-_hic_-en it changed to whe-_hic_-ere you smashed the mi-_hic_-rror. And where y-_hic_-you died."

I managed to hold myself together throughout the whole time I was talking. But the I decided to look up into Shadow's face. Big mistake. I looked up into Shadow's beautiful red eyes and lost it all over again.

As I sob again, I murmured over and over and over again "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean it! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"Sh. Sh. Sh. Be quiet. There is nothing to be sorry about." Shadow stated. I shook my head vigorously, no, into his chest. "Yes. Yes there is!" I stated hysterically. My deep depression and guilt finally being let out after all these years.

"I shouldn't have hurt you! I shouldn't have betrayed you! I shouldn't have let you die..." I stated, my voice starting out bold and firm but ending up sounding weak and pathetic in the end. Now, I just sounded broken.

"Vio, you couldn't have stopped me from dying. I decide to destroy the mirror. I wanted to be free. And don't you remember , I wasn't dead. I was by your side at all times when the sun was out or if there was light. Remember? I'm your shadow." Shadow said in my ear. The last sentence came out in a whisper which caused a shiver to rush down my spine.

"But…" I tried to argue one last time. Of course I was cut of. "No buts, Vio. I chose to do that on my own. Plus if you didn't betray me, we may still be evil partners of Vaati or Lord Ganon, but the world may have been in total chaos." Shadow ruffled my blond locks. "Now, forget it. Forget the dream. Forget the past. Forget the pain. Forget the guilt you have, and only remember that I am just fine and that I am your best friend." Shadow told me, holding my head firmly so that I was looking into his red eyes.

I nodded, and Shadow pushed me out of his lap onto the beanbag and stood up. Then without warning, he leaned down and picked me up, bridal style. To surprised to speak, I wrapped my thin arms around his neck. I resedt my head in the crook of his neck. His black, with purple tints, hair brushed against my up-turned cheek. I closed my eyes in absolute bliss.

Shadow laid me down on the inside side of the bed. Then he got in and laid beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up against him. I laid my head on his chest and close my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. "Goodnight, my Vio."

"Goodnight, my shadow." I whispered softly (for tomorrow is a school day).

* * *

Green's POV

At school, I watched Shadow and Vio walk in, seeming rather... friendly. I mean, look at the way they're walking so close together. I walked over to them and asked "Have you seen Deity? I'm suppose to show him around school today."

Vio glanced at Shadow before saying "No. I haven't seen him. He's kind of creepy to me to be honest." Shadow smiled then said, "I haven't seen him either." "Hmmm... I wonder where he could be…" I said to myself. Then, I noticed him walking in through the school doors. "Catch ya later!" I told Vio and Shadow as I walk over to him.

"Are you Deity? I'm Green, the student body president." I said with a friendly welcoming smile. He turned and looked at me. His eyes stared at me, pupil-less and iris-less. 'Wow… his eyes really are just the whites.' I thought. I actually found it quite… appealing actually. "Yes, I am Deity Link. You must be here to show me around." he says.

The navy and red face paint he had on made his eyes look even whiter, and they seemed to glow like poes. "What's your first class?" I asked him. He looked at a sheet of paper I didn't realize he was holding and said "Physical Education." I smiled and relpied "Same here. Oh and it's called P.E."

"P...E…" Deity said to himself like he was testing it out. I chuckled softly and said "Come on! This way to the gym."

He lookd at me, then followed. Soon, we reached the gym, and I am filled with so many questions that I just have to ask him.

* * *

Blue's POV

I shot a hoop as Green walkd in with that new kid. I'd never admit or tell anyone that personally… I think he's creepy. Plus I sense something about him that puts me on edge. In other terms you could say I get a "bad vibe" from him.

"Hey, Green! New kid." I waved, having forgotten his name. Green frowned and shook his head slightly, and the new kid he said "Deity Oni Link."

"He gave me his full name." I thought, uncomfortably. "Blue Link." I said, not including my middle name. I bounced the ball as we stand there. Deity gave me a curious creepy look. "Coach says as long as I'm in the gym, I have to be practicing." He nodded. Then the five minute warning bell rang.

"Alright. Let's go introduce you to Coach Impa." Green said. With that, they walked away, leaving me to my practice.

* * *

Vio's POV

After school, Shadow and I rode his motorcycle to Hyrule fields. My heart still racing, I got off the bike and looked at Shadow. He was smiling smugly. "Don't like motorcycles, huh?" he teased me. I smiled at him. He got his lucky (so he claims) football out of his backpack and left the rest on his bike. I took my backpack, feeling glad that it was a shoulder backpack, also known as a satchel. Shadow laughd.

I found this humorous. "What's so funny?" I asked with a playful smile. "You. You and you satchel." Shadow replied, still laughing. "Oh yeah?" I said, raising an eyebrow teasingly. "Yeah." he said, a playful tone in his velvety voice.

I smiled at him and pushed him. He pushed back. I pushed back, harder this time. He pushed me even harder nearly knocking me over. I pushed back with all my might, giving me enough time to... RUN! I dashed away as he regained his balance. Soon he was chasing me. 'Uh-oh.' I thought as I just remembered. Shadow's the fastest runner on the track team. Well he use to be... before he quit it.

Then I heard a thud come from behind me. I skidded to a halt and turned around. Shadow laid on the green grass, stomach up. 'He must have tripped.' I thought as I ran over to aid him, only... I tripped as well. I landed in a awkward position.

I landed on top of Shadow. I landed in such a way that I was straddling his waist. My arms were the only things holding me up which are on either side of his head. My mind knew that if someone saw us they'd get the wrong picture, but my heart wanted me to wait it out.

My eyes were locked onto the blood red ones underneath me. I was terrified out of my wits. I was terrified that if I move I'll break the mood, and he'll make to get up. And that's not what I want.

* * *

Shadow's POV

Vio tripped and landed on top of me. I dared not breathe, wanting him to stay just right where he was. I didn't move and neither did he. I was actually quite surprised that he didn't get off of me instantly. The usual Vio would have been embarrassed and gotten off as fast as he could. I didn't move for a little bit till I was pretty sure he wouldn't move.

Slowly, I raised myself up till I'm on my elbows. Our faces were even closer now. Our eyes locked still, I noticed that his had fallen to half-lid which turned me on. I slowly, very slowly, raised up, closing my eyes, till our lips met.

* * *

Vio's POV

Our lips met, and my blue eyes shot open in surprise. Then, I closed them, enjoying it, and I kissed him back. It was gentle at first but got rougher, more hungry. Of course, I was the one who maked it more hungry which surprised Shadow.

Shadow rolled me on to my back, putting his full weight on me, without breaking the kiss. I enjoyed all of it. Every touch he gave. Every pleasure I was feeling. All of it.

Shadow moaned loudly into the kiss which drove me wild. It made me moan just hearing it. I felt Shadow smirk against my lips. 'That's my _real_ Shadow.' I thought, smiling.

Shadow licked along my bottom lip, asking for entry. I gladly obliged and granted him it. The moment I felt his tongue on the roof of my mouth, I moaned loudly. Timidly I decided to try something. I met his tongue with mine from which I received a moan from both of us.

Then I felt his cold hand on under my shirt. I gasped as unbelievable pleasure coursed through me. He smiled against my lips. A shiver ran down me as I felt his hand trail up my stomach. I moaned as his fingers started to play with my nipples. I couldn't believe the pleasure I was feeling! Then, all of a sudden, he pulled back, breaking the kiss, pulling completely away from me. He got off of me and stood up, dusting himself off.

At first I thought I did something wrong, but then I looked at his eyes (except he wouldn't meet mine). His red eyes told me it all. They showed me his regret at kissing me, even though it was the best thing in my life. He wished it never happened.

I felt hurt. The most painful kind of hurt, emotional. Of course I kept my eyes and face blank, showing nothing of what I was truly feeling. I was showing only what others want to see. The only person who can see through my game face was Red. And boy, do I need to talk to him.

* * *

Red's POV

I was out shopping when Vio called me. His ring tone played. It's a classical song with violin and piano. "Hey, Vio. What's up?" I say into the phone.

"Hey, Red. I was just wondering when you'd be home." Vio's voice replied flatly, but I could tell that something is amiss. There was a tiny hint of hurt in his voice. "Vio, what's wrong?" I asked, firmly and alarmed, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering." Vio replied quietly. "Okay. I'll be home shortly." I said, deciding that I needed to be home like right now to talk to him and comfort him. "Okay. Thanks. See ya then." "Yeah, see ya." I said, hanging up. I set down everything I was going to buy, deciding I'll come back out to buy groceries later. I dashed out of there to where my horse, Crimson, was.

I quickly hopped onto her and kicked her into a gallop. She galloped at top speed, as if reading my mind, all the way to Vio's. I climbed off her, gave her some sugar cubes, and rushed inside and to Vio's room.

I entered to see Vio sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. "Vio!" I cried as I ran over to his side, after closing the door. "What's wrong?" I exclaimed, alarmed.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. But I think I'm in love." he replied sadly. I smile, sitting down next to him. "With who, Vio? Is it Green, Blue... Shadow...?" I asked, stretching out the last word, looking selectively at Vio. His cheeks lit up like the fireworks at the Princess's Festival.

"Uh... Yeah. Shadow." he admitted with the tiniest of smiles. "Then why do you look hurt?" I asked, pure worry in my voice. My blue eyes searched his blue eyes, trying to figure out why. He dropped his cover, and his blue hues immediately filled with hurt.

"I'm hurt because Shadow kiss me in Hyrule fields today."

"Why are you hurt because of that? I thought you wanted him to kiss you?"

* * *

Vio's POV

"Yes. Oh how I want to kiss him! But... He pulled away almost immediately as if I were poison. At first I had though I had down something wrong, but then I saw the answer in his red hues. He looked like he regretted it. Like he wanted to go back in time and reverse it so that it never happen. He looked consumed with guilt. His eyes were full of regret and grieve and guilt like when I betrayed him. That's exactly how I looked and felt." My lower lip started to tremble. I bit down on it hard, trying to regain control. I could feel the tears burning my eyes.

I sighed and continued "What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he decide to leave because I fell on him and he kissed me?" I asked, panicking. "What if he hates me?" I asked my voice suddenly quiet. That sentence hung in the air for what felt like forever.

Then Red said "Shadow doesn't hate you. He could never hate you." his voice was gentle and soothing. "I'll have Blue take to him, okay?"

"Okay." I say, quietly. Then Red got up and left me alone with my thoughts. 'This is a total nightmare.' I thought miserably.

* * *

Blue's POV

"Hey, Blue?" Red said as he walked over to me from the house. I glanced up and saw him walking over. I smiled and said "Ya, what's up?"

"I need you to talk to Shadow." Red replied, looking hopefully into my eyes. "Sure, no problem. But why?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I need you to talk to him about Vio. He kissed Vio today in Hyrule fields. But Vio's hurt. He's in emotional pain because he thinks Shadow regrets doing it. So I need you to help me out by finding out what's true and what's not." Red explained to me. I nodded, thinking 'Goddesses! He's so cute when he's explaining complicated things!'

"Sure. Let me go talk to him then."

"Okay, great!" Red exclaimed happily. "Toodles!"

Then he ran back into the house. I shook my head, smiling. 'So childish, yet so hot.' I thought with a chuckle.

* * *

Shadow's POV

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I hollered as I watched my black ceiling fan spin slowly in a circle. I was laying on my black rug in the middle of my grey, deep dark purple, and black room. The walls were black, and the accent wall was deep dark purple. My ceiling was grey.

Blue came and sat down in my black spinney chair. I got up and sat on my unmade bed. "So what's up?" I asked him. Blue looked at me with his sky blue eyes. Their so different from Vio's. Vio's were an icy cold blue with a rim around the pupil of icy tinted-blue white, while Blue's were a deep warm sky blue with a outer rim of teal.

"I was told you kissed Vio. I was just wondering if that was true." he told me. I nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah. It's true."

"Was it good?" Blue asked, his voice sounding saucy and flirty. Caught of guard, I sputtered "Uh... yeah... It was good. Goddesses! What am I saying? It was more than I could ever hope for. It's by far the absolute best thing I could ever feel!"

I thought back on the kiss and have to bit my lower lip to hold back a obnoxiously loud moan. Then way his little sounds of pleasure sounded in my ear! His tongue meeting mine! The way he kissed me back with a hunger for more. I could feel myself getting horny.

"Then why did you pull back?" Blue asked. I didn't even wonder about how he knew it. All that came into my mind was how broken Vio looked when he laid there helpless in my arms after I pulled back. I had gotten to see a glimpse of the real Vio. He didn't look broken as in pain, but he looked broken as in vulnerable, helpless, at my mercy, and fragile. Fragile. My Vio, who's always calm, who's always collect and relaxed, who's never showing his real feelings, was fragile as a piece of very thin glass.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then I closed it. I tried again. "Because... because... because I regained control over myself. I took away his first kiss, Blue! I didn't want to do that! A girl is suppose to. I mean I know I'm messed up, but he still could have kissed someone else first. Someone else with a clean past. Someone who was a girl. Someone who wasn't just a reflection. Someone who wasn't just a shadow..." I trailed off, my voice was very quiet on that last sentence.

"Shadow! Your so stupid! Vio is in love with you! Can't you see that? I mean, seriously? Have you seen the way he looks at you? With such love and emotion? Have you never noticed that he shows you and only you, well except a few minutes ago with Red, the true Vio? Come on, man! I know your not the 'smart one' but still!" Blue exploded on me.

As surprised as I am, I thought about his words. I tought about all the times Vio show his real self to me. Like back when he and I were evil partners plotting to over throw Vaati and Ganon. I had taken him Shadow Skating. I saw his true self when I taught him how to skate. Or when I was dissolving back into a shadow. I saw the true Vio when a single tear formed and trailed down his cheek only to be wiped away by me before the others could notice.

I looked at Blue, who had his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at me expectantly. I opened my mouth and said "I guess your right." "Then go fix the mess you made." Blue replied strenly.

"What mess? What do you mean?"

"Well, Vio thinks he did something wrong and that you hate his gut."


	6. Chapter 6

Split Personalitys

Chapter Six

Vio's POV

There was a knock on my door. "Go away." I said, flatly. "No. I'm coming in whether you like it or not." Shadow's velvety voice said. I rolled my eyes with a hint of a smile as he walks in. I blanked my face once again.

He sat by me on my bed, and I sat up from having been lying down. I waited for him to speak. When he didn't I became irritated. "What do you want?" I asked finally, my patience running thin.

"Well, Blue told me that red told him that you think I hate you. Is that true? Do you really think I hate you?" he asked. I hesitated, unsure if I should answer truthfully. Then I nodded slowly, my heart breaking even more. I tried to hold back my tears as I watch his expression. Of course, my tear filled eyes blocked my vision by making everything blurry.

'Why isn't he saying anything? He really does hate me!' I thought as a few tears slid out of my sad eyes.

* * *

Shadow's POV

My heart shattered into a million pieces when Vio nodded. 'He thinks I hate him!' I thought, my heart breaking even more.

"Vio, I-" I started, but I was cut off immediately.

"Just go, Shadow." Vio said, not looking at me anymore. A few tears leaf his piercing eyes.

"But, Vio, I-"

"I said go! I don't want to speak to you! Leave." he yelled coldly, looking me dead in the eye. His eyes are overflowing with silent tears, bringing tears to my eyes. A few tears leaked out of his gorgeous blue eyes. I made to brush them away, but he stepped back away from me as if I were a deadly disease. My very soul shattered at this.

"No. I said go. Please. Just go." Vio said, looking away, squeezing his eyes shut tight. His voice was broken, shattered, torn, weak... I couldn't believe how broken he sounded... and how sincere. Swallowing the huge lump that formed in my throat, I said "Fine. I'll go."

Doing as I said I would, I turned around and exited his gloomy purple room. I escaped the house and hopped onto my motorcycle. I drioe home to Blue's apartment where I have currently been staying.

* * *

Red's POV

I was starting to worry. Vio and Shadow haven't been to school in the past few days. I was not so worried about Shadow as I amwas Vio. Vio has never missed a day of school in his entire life! After school I went straight to his house.

I knocked on his door and then opened it and walked in, not waiting for an answer. "Go away!" Vio exclaimed from under his pillow. "No, I'm not leaving." I said firmly.

He sat up, surprised. "Oh, I didn't know it was you, Red. What do you want?" Vio said, emotionlessly. "I was wondering if you could come over tonight and help me with my science." I said, my eyes pleading.

"Fine. I will, Red. I'll be there at seven exactly." Vio said, laying back down. I smiled excitedly. I made my way to the front door. I exited it and ran across the street to my house.

* * *

Green's POV

After school, Deity and I went out to the training grounds behind the school. I set my backpack on the metal bench and stripped my tunics off, exposing my chest to the cool air. I picked up my four sword ready to spar. Deity looked at me perplexed, then copies what I did. He stripped his armor and tunics off, then picked up his sword.

I stared in awe at his blade. The hilt was silver like most swords, but the blade was made up of two metals. One green, and one blue. The two metals curved in and crossed at the middle. It's pretty long too. A good three to four feet.

He stepped inside the circle like I did, and right as we are getting ready to spar my phone buzzed with Red's ring tone. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to bring the new guy, Deity, over tonight to my house. Blue and Vio will be there." Red answered.

"Hold on a sec, let me ask him." I say. Then, I turned around and looked at Deity. He had a curious yet confused look on his face.

"Hey, Deity? Wanna meet some of my counter parts?" He nodded. "Ok, well, tonight we are gonna go to Red's then."

"Hey, Red, you still there?" I asked into the phone. "Yup. So…?"

"Ya, we're coming."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Red yelled excitedly from on the other side of the phone. I chuckled. "Ok. Ok. See you soon then."

"K. See ya." Red hung up. I sat my phone down and shook my head. Then I returned to the circle, and we sparred.

* * *

Vio's POV

Depression has claimed me as its own. I laid down on my bed, the lights off. The only light in the room was coming in through the small crack that my deep purple curtains don't cover.

Sunk in misery, I sat up, knowing a way to make the pain go away. I stood and went over to my dresser. I opened my sock drawer and took out the only pair of red socks that I have. I unfolded the pair of socks and find my relief. It was the last piece of the Dark Mirror, the only one left.

I walked over to my desk and sat in my wheely violet desk chair. I turned on my radio, so that my parents think I'm just being a normal teen. One of my favorite bands played, Maroon 5. They were playing Misery by Maroon 5.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly before bringing the shard straight across my wrist in a swift professional movement. Noting the slight pain, I opened my eyes and looked down at my bleeding wrist. Finding some relief, I did it again, making another smoothly cut line that will scar.

Tears filling my eyes, I sighed in relief. My pain was now physical instead of emotional. A single tear fell down my face as I slice my arm again.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I was laying on my bed, deep in thought when Red called my cell phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! I was wondering if you could come over tonight and have dinner with me." Red said.

"Not in that way though! I mean as friends! I need to talk to you about something." he explained, really not wanting me to get the wrong idea. I laughed, "It's okay, Red. I understand what you mean. Sure. What time?" I asked, glancing at my

clock which says 6:15pm.

"How about 6:30?" Red asked. "Okay. I'm on my way then." I said, standing up and pulling on my leather jacket.

"Cool! Ok bye!" Red exclaimed in joy.

"Bye." I replied, hanging up. I put my phone in my front jean pocket, and I exited my room. I noticed Blue sleeping on the blue couch. I smiled and quickly jot down a note, saying "Gone out with Red to talk. Be back later."

I set the note on the counter under a rock. Then, I exited the apartment quietly. Once outside, I hopped on my motorcycle and drive to Red's.

* * *

Vio's POV

After stashing the shard away in my sock drawer in the red socks, I walked into the bathroom my sister, Rosa, and I shared. I got out the first aid kit. I first washed all the dry blood off. Then, I dried it with a rag. After that, I wrapped it up in some binding that I would use to bind myself up with if something went wrong while sparring.

After my arm wass bound up, I put on my old purple hero tunic. It still fits me perfectly. Then a depressing thought hit me, 'This is the outfit I betrayed Shadow in…'

I shook my head, refusing to think like that tonight. 'Red needs my help tonight, I can't think things like that!' I thought strictly at myself. I checked my clock. Five minutes till seven. I sheathed my four sword at my waist and put my phone in my pouch-like thing on my belt. Then, I go downstairs, out the front door, and over to Red's.


	7. Chapter 7

Slit Personalitys

Chapter Seven

Shadow's POV

After dinner, I took note that it was seven o'clock. "Ok, Red, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" "Oh! Uh…" Red started to say, but then the doorbell rang.

"Let me go get that!" Red said as he rushed from the game room. In the meantime, I made myself at home in the blood red beanbag. When Red came up, someone was following him.

My breathing hitches inside my chest, and my heart stopped. Vio walks in, not noticing me. 'Thank the goddesses for dark corners and dark magic!' I thought as I sunk deeper in the corner, using my Dark magic to make me look like just a bunch of shadows.

As I stay as still as possible, I took note of his clothing. He's wearing his hero tunic. The tunic he wore during our fun four sword adventure. Unintentionally and unknowingly, I used my dark powers to change my appearance. I was now in my black tunic with my sword and all. Then, I notice Red wearing the same thing!

Thinking it was just my dark magic getting the best of me, I stayed as still as possible. My breathing non-existent, I watched them. Red looked around confused, wondering where I went. Then, all of a sudden my nose starts to itch. 'I need to sneeze!' I thought in alarm. I quickly pinched my nose, hoping to delay it.

My eyes started to water, and I was losing control over the dark magic that holds the shadows there covering me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I released my nose and sneezed. And sneezed... and sneezed... and sneezed.

Once I was able to regain control over myself, I looked up at Vio who was staring at me wide-eyed. He was looking at me like I was a singing purple cow with a orange horn that just fell from outer space to kill him.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Red ran downstairs, hollering "I'll get it!"

I swallowed nervously at the thought of being left alone with this new fragile cracked Vio that could break at any possible moment. I stooand up and said "Vio."

"Shadow." he replied, barely above a whisper, not looking at me. I watched him intently as if trying to memorize every single detail from how many toes he has to the amount of hairs on his head. He sat on the red couch, but I stayed standing, not wanting to scare him and have him running out of here.

I heard a small commotion downstairs, but I ignored it, giving my full attention to Vio. Hesitantly and cautiously, I stepped over to the couch and took a seat next to him, nit close enough to touch but close enough to feel his body heat he's generating.

"Vio, I'm sorry." I said to his turned away body. His head shot up in alarm, and he veered around to face me. "What? Why are you sorry? I should be the one sorry!"

"I'm sorry for making you think I hate you. I don't! I could _never_ and would _never_ hate you ever! Your my best and closest friend." I said, thinking 'But I wish we were so much more…'

"Shadow…" he said in his soft, nearly a whisper, voice. His eyes were full of tears. Whether of happiness or sorrow I could not tell. "You don't have to be sorry about anything." I said, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "The past is the past."

"But I did something unforgivable! I betrayed you. I back-stabbed you! I-I-I abandon my team to be with you and then went and betrayed your trust, the trust I cherish most!" he exclaimed, some of his tears filing out of his icy blue eyes.

"Vio, are you sure you meant to get my forgiveness or do _you_ need to forgive yourself?" I asked, holding him close.

* * *

Vio's POV

I was very quiet as I thought about this. 'Maybe... Just maybe, I _do_ just want to forgive myself, but I can never…' I thought as Shadow held me close. Just then, Red sauntered in with Blue following. I blushed violently as Blue's face obtained a smirk and Red's sky blue eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry! Are we interrupting something?" Red asked.

"No!" Shadow and I said at the exact same time. I quickly hopped up out of his lap, and he stood up as well, clearing his throat. "Okay. Well then, um... All we are missing is Green and that new fella, Deity." Red said, rubbing his hands together.

Red asked what we want to do. Shadow replied with "We could go swimming." Red has a pool. A really cool pool. With a slide, diving board, a hot tub… everything.

"Okay." I agreed. Blue nodded. "Ok then, it's decided." Red said as the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! They are here!" Red exclaimed, rushing down the stairs to answer the door. When Red comes back up, Green and Deity were with him. "Oh no! You guys didn't bring swimsuits!" Red exclaimed in despair.

"No problem." Shadow said. As he did, he snapped his fingers, and everyone was suddenly in their swimsuits. Red was wearing his red swim trunks with white crashing waves on it. Blue was wearing his blue trucks with thin red stripes. Green had on his solid green swimsuit, and Deity had an interesting one on. His was pure white but was covered in navy and blood red streaks that kinda look like someone just took a paintbrush and swiped it down the swim trunks. Shadow, of course, looked the hottest in his black suit with brilliant purple flames on it, especially since his hot abs and bare chest was showing. He had a toned six pack.

My breath caught in my chest. I had to avert my eyes because I was getting dizzy from lack of air. I'm just in my gay-looking purple trunks that are covered in black flowers. We all headed downstairs after that. Once downstairs, we all filed out into Red's backyard. Red's dog, Cherry, greeted us, and I smiled. She's a very sweet Dalmatian. She loves to swim with us. After Cherry got accustom to us being out here, we all got in the pool.


	8. Chapter 8

Split Personalitys

Chapter Eight

Shadow's POV

After swimming, I left and so did Vio. He had a dentist appointment. So, I walked home alone. I arrived home and entered my house. Instantly, my body tenses up. Something didn't feel right.

I walked into the living room, and I came face to face with my "father". I looked up into his face. He was so close. I could smell his breath. It reeked of a mixture of whiskey and some strong liquor. His eyes were glazed over. 'He's drunk!' I thought as he stepped closer to me. I backed up instictively. He stepped forward, looking angry. This continues till my back met the hard wall.

I jumped in surprise and fear. He breathed on me as he said "Where have you been?" It was hard to understand since it was slurred, but I have come to understand drunk speech quite well.

I gulped. "I-I-I was at Red's, like I told you earlier." I told him, cursing myself for stuttering.

His eyes widened with rage. My body started to shake in fear. My legs trembled, and I had to use the wall for support. My heart started palpitating. My breathing picked up speed.

In his left hand he had a bottle of whiskey, and I didn't duck in time. He swung his arm at me, and the bottle collided with the side of my head. It broke. Strong stinking whiskey and blood trailed down from my temple. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I collapsed, falling on the hard tile floor of the hallway.

* * *

Vio's POV

Shadow wasn't at school today, and I'm worried. He was at Red's house yesterday. Where could he be? What could have happened to him? I paced my room, my mind reeling.

I decided to call him. I picked up my purple cell phone and dial his number. It rang. It rang twice before he picked up. I sighed in relief when I heard his voice. His silky velvet voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shadow. You wanna come over? I have something to ask you. And I'd rather ask you in person." I told him. "Yeah, okay. Sure." Shadow replied.

"Ok. See ya in a few."

I hang up and set my phone down. I took a seat on my bed, wondering why he wasn't at school.

'Did something happen? Did he just skip without telling me? Why am I worrying so? Could it be that I love him?' I thought as I chewed on my thumb nail, feeling a bit stressed.

As I sat thinking, the doorbell rang. I dashed down the spiraling stairs and opened the front door. Shadow stood there. "Hey, come on in." I said to him.

He smiled and came in. We went up the stairs and to my room. Taking a seat on my bed, I watched Shadow sit down gently in my desk chair. I gave him a questioning look which he completely ignored. "Where were you today? You weren't at school." I started.

"I skipped." he stated simply. I didn't buy it. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh-"

I cut him off. "You weren't at school for a different reason. You would have told me if you were skipping. Are you sick?"

He hesitated. That's when I noticed his shirt was wet. I got up and causally went to my window. I looked out and saw the weather. It was a nice clear sunny day outside._ Not one single_ cloud in the sky. I glanced back at Shadow. His shirt was crimson. Then, my mind reached a break through. It hit me. He was bleeding.

I walked over to Shadow while he watched me. I'm oblivious to everything he was saying. I reached him, and I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and pulled it away. It was covered in a thin layer of blood. I heard his breath hitch. He had been found out. I looked into his red eyes. They darted away quickly. "What happened, Shadow?" I asked, determined to get an answer.

He hesitated again, and as he did so I took the opportunity to take his shirt off. I peeled it off of his skin. He wincef in pain. I tossed in the trash. "Hey!" Shadow exclaimed. "Oh, I will buy you a new one." I told him as inspected his torso.

I gasped softly when I saw his shoulder. It was gushing blood. I made him stand up, and then I dashed to the bathroom. I got out the huge first aid kit, and I took it into my room. When I came back in, he hadhis back to me. I gasped, dropping the first aid kit to the ground. His back was completely covered in blood as well. Some dry and some wet.

I dash back to the bathroom and got the roll of paper towels. I brought them back to my room, and I started to wipe off his back. Once I got all the dried blood off it didn't look as bad. He winced every time I dabbed the open cuts. It made my heart ache. I started to bandage the cuts on his back, shoulders, arms, and chest. After doing so, I noticed his skinny jeans were a reddish color. The color drains from my face. He's bleeding there too… I rushed to my nightstand, and I opened the drawer. I took out my sharp pocket knife. I walked back over to him and kneeled in fornt of him.

I cut a straight perfect line down the side of his jeans. I heard him whimper ever so softly in pain. My heart broke at the pitiful sound. Once his jeans were sliced off, I had him sit back down in the desk chair. 'I need to take his mind off the pain.' I thought, feeling a desperate desire to do so. Him being in just his underwear helped me to come up with a way to do just that.

Kneeling in between his legs, my fingers trailed along his inner thigh, causing his breath to hitch. "Vio, wh-what are you do-ing?" Shadow asked me. I looked up at him and smile warmly and a tad bit shyly. "I'm gonna take away the pain." I say with a hint of a pink blush.

"V-Vio…" he breathed as my fingers found the waistband of his underwear. I slowly pulled them down to reveal Shadow's manhood. My breath catches at the sight of it. 'It's... oh my goddesses! It's beautiful!' I thought with a blush. I managed to get the underwear off and thrown on the floor somewhere.

Thankfully, I locked my door a moment ago before I took off his pants. "Y-you don't have to do that, Vio." Shadow said, his voice shaky as he tried to breath regularly. I looked into his eyes and smile, saying "I know. I want to."

He closes his eyes, admitting defeat. I grinned and blushed as I remembered what to do from the gay porn videos I watch. I took a deep breath and did as I remembered. I took the tip of his member into my mouth. I heard his breath catch again. I smirked and dragged my tongue across the tip it, earning a shaky breath from him. Encouraged, I took more of him into my mouth, and I heard a muffled moan come from him. 'He's trying to hold them back. Hmm... Let's see if I can get him to make _real_ noise.' I found myself devilishly thinking.

I swirled my skilled tongue around the staff, and I earned a delicious yet muffled moan. 'He has a hand covering his mouth.' I thought as I run my free hand down his inner thigh. Then, I started to bob my head on his member. Slowly, then quickly, finding a steady pattern. I picked up speed when I heard him moaning even louder into his hand.

Suddenly, his hands were in my hair, raking through it. He moaned loudly. I smirked and felt proud. I got him to take his hand off his mouth. I started to bob faster and faster, taking him in all the way and releasing him to the head.

My pants suddenly feel three sizes too small, and I blushed. I wasbeing aroused by the sight before me. By Shadow in pure bliss and pleasure. Seeing him in this state, his most vulnerable state.

"Vio... I'm gonna…" Shadow started, but he didn't get to finish as his orgasm hit him. Something started to fill my mouth. I swallowed it without hesitation, knowing it came from Shadow.

Once all of his seed is gone, I released him, leaving him panting as he feels the aftershock of the orgasm. I licked my lips, his flavor still on my tongue. It tasted bitter yet sweet in a way. It was surprisingly delicious.

Once his breathing and my blush calmed, I looked him in the eye. "That... was... Amazing…" he said between pants.

I smiled softly and blushed modestly. "I did okay, then?"

"You definitely took away the pain." he repliesd, nodding, his breathing somewhat under control now.

"Good. Now, let me finish addressing your wounds."

"But Vio... I don't feel too good."

* * *

Shadow's POV

Vio looked up at me alarmed. "What's wrong? Is it your cuts? Do you have a fever?" he placed his hand on my forehead.

I shook my head and took his hand in mine. Then, I said "No. I think I've come down with something, thought." Vio raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what might that be?"

I looked in to those icy blue eyes of his and said in the most gentle, love-filled tone I could "I have comedown with a love."

Vio looked at me curiously, and I took a deep breath and continued "I love you, Vio."

I notice Vio's breathing catch in his chest. I've been wanting to say that to him for awhile now, ever since I met him. I wanted to tell him, my love, my betrayer, my friend, my other part. I have been in love with this purple hero for a long time. Now, I'm just waiting for his reaction.

* * *

Vio's POV

My heart stopped. My breathing caught in my chest. My mind reeled. I couldn't believe he just told me that. I couldn't believe he spoke the words I have never been told before, not even by my adopted parents. I couldn't think straight. My eyes filled with tears. "Shadow…" I breathed barely audible, in a desperate voice.

I flung my arms around his neck, holding onto him like a lifeline, tears slipping out of my eyes, tears of joy. I looked into his beautiful eyes with my tear-filled ones, and I kissed him, hard and firm. I kissed him like my life depended on it. Shadow was surprised but soon was kissing back with all he had. His hands cupped my face gently. He pulled back and started to nibble on my ear. My breathing shallowed, and I said "I love you too, Shadow."

He smiled and kissed my neck softly. He bit down gently not enough to break skin with his fangs on my over sensitive neck. I gasped sharply, and a shudder ran down my spine. "Sh-Shadow, are you hun-ungry? You lost a lot of blood." I asked, knowing he needed blood to live (No he isn't a vampire. He's a shadow of Link, a Shadow Demon. He needs blood to live but can eat anything. They just need blood if they lose some.).

"No, Vio. I won't drink from you." he replied, his voice was trembling slightly. I could tell he was hungry. I looked into his eyes, and they were lust filled. 'He is hungry. He needs some blood, or he will die.' I thought as I pulled my shirt off my shoulder a bit, revealing my flawless, pale, smooth neck. Shadow licked his now dry lips. I smirked, knowing he wanted it badly.

"Shadow, you know your hungry. Just do it. I wanna be the only one you drink from from now on." I told him. Shadow hesitated, then I felt something sharp break my skin. I gasped breathlessly in surprise. A sharp yet quick pain shot through my neck. Then, it floated away. The pain was replaced by a pleasant sweet feeling, kinda like when you get drunk, not that I have ever been drunk.

'He's drinking my blood!' I thought lazily yet excitedly. The pain was very dull. It felt soooooo good, surprisingly. My Shadow was drinking my blood. I smiled at that thought. I couldn't help it, it felt soooo right!

He pulled back, and I felt lightheaded. I looked at Shadow. He had blood dripping from his fangs and blood trailing down his chin. With a naughty gleam in my eye, I licked the blood off his chin and lips. He gave me a loving look. I returned it as I kissed him, softly this time.

Even though I didn't find out why Shadow was in such a bad shape, I don't mind that much. I'm just happy that Shadow loves me and that I love Shadow. My Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

Split Personalitys

Chapter Nine

Red

"So, you and Shadow are together now?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I would say. He asked we out yesterday. To the dance."

I squealed. "Oh my goddesses! Now, we need to get Green with someone!"

"And you with Blue."

I blushed, glad I'm just on the phone with him and not in person. "What? No. He doesn't like me like that."

"Yes, he does, Red. He so does."

I blushed even deeper. "Well, anyway, are you gonna come costume shopping this afternoon with me?"

"Yeah. Totally. Shadow and I will be there. Are you going to invite Blue?" Vio asked.

"Uh... Ya…" I said with a even brighter blush. Just then I felt a tab on my shoulder.

"Oh I have to go, Vio." I told my friend, then I snapped the phone shut, ending the call. I turned around.

It was Blue. My blush still hadn't gone away yet, and Blue gave me a curious look. Before I chicken-out, I asked him nervously, "Do you wanna come costume shopping with me, Vio, and Shadow?"

"Sure. When?"

"This afternoon."

"I'll be there." he said, then flashed me on of his amazingly charming smiles. I smiled back and said "Great!"

* * *

Blue

"Are you going to invite Green and Deity?" I asked the smaller counter part.

He shook his head no. "I don't think so. Deity is scary and Green doesn't like Halloween. So, no."

He looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Am I doing the right thing, not inviting them? Am I being selfish?" he asked, worrying his bottom lip.

The look on his adorable face stopped me from saying something mean, what I usually would have said. I had to think for a moment.

"I think so. I mean Green hates Halloween, and Deity is probably gonna just hang out with him today. So, I would think so. You're not being selfish." I looked at him.

A bright energetic smile broke out on his face. "Thanks, Blue! I guess you right. Anyway, do you have a date for the Halloween Dance this Friday?" he asked, cheerfully.

"No. Do you?"

"Nope." he said enthusiastically, "But guess who does!"

We continue to walk to gym class as I asked "Who?"

"No. You have to guess, silly!" he said in a _duh!_kind of tone. I rolled my eyes and humored him, "Um... Zelda?"

"No, that's not who, but she is going with Vaati." he said as an afterthought. He shuddered.

"Um... Who? I give up."

"It's Vio, silly! He's going with Shadow!" Red squealed in delight.

"Really? They are finally together? Huh…" I said, thoughtfully. "Ya!"

We reach the gym, and Red said, "Well, I got to go. Home Ec. starts like now. I'll see you after practice!"

Then he turned on his heels and ran back in the opposite direction, giving me a very good view of his back side.

* * *

Red 

I reached my class just in time. I took my station at Zelda's table. I quickly tied on my frilly pink apron as the teacher spoke. "Alright, girls and Red, we will be making my favorite dish today, pumpkin pie."

I glanced at Zelda, and she smiled at me. As we start to make the pie dough from the recipe in our cookbook, she said, "So, Red… have you asked Blue to the dance yet?"

I shook my head, and she sighed. "And why not?"

"I just... I don't know. I'm scared to. What if he isn't gay? Or what if he is but likes someone else? He doesn't know I'm gay. I bet he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Nonsense. He's your best friend, besides Vio. I'm sure he would understand." she replied while kneading the dough. I sighed as I do the same.

_Maybe… but… what if he's straight?_ I thought as I finished the pie crust.

* * *

Blue

After practice, I exited the gym and waited for Red by his locker, which just so happened to be right by the Ladies' restroom. Most boys would love this, but I honestly don't care. Red was the only one I have my deep ocean blue eyes on.

As I waited, I saw Zelda walk out of the bathroom. She noticed me and smiled. She started heading this way. I tried to act casual, which wasn't hard. When she reached me, she asked, "Hey, Blue. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for Red. He invited me to go costume shopping with him and the gang after school."

"Oh. Cool. Well, class is almost finished. Do you have a date yet for the dance?"

"No." I stated simply.

"Oh?" she questioned curiously, "I thought you being the leader of the team and all you would by now. I mean, all-star of the team…"

I tinted slightly and replied. "I am waiting for the right moment to ask the person I have chosen to the dance, Zelda."

She moved in closer and whispered in a sly deceptive voice in my ear "Who, Blue? Is it Red?"

She pulled away and giggled, winking. "WHAT?!" I asked, turning bright red.

I gave her a bewildered look and asked, "Why would you say that?!"

"For answers. Oh, and man did I get them!" she giggled, mischievously.

I tensed up as she continued, "You're gay and so is Red."

I blinked. 'WHAT?!' I thought, looking at her like she was crazy.

"R-R-Red i-i-is gay?" I asked nervously, my face pallid.

"Mmm-hmm." she nodded. Just then Red rounded the corner with his broad bright smile. I was still in too much of a shock. I usually greeted him back with a smile, but I was too stunned at the moment.

Zelda giggled and left to her locker in a run. I realized I'm leaning against the green lockers for support. Red looked at me, worriedly. "Blue! Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

I looked at him and smiled. I nodded and said, "Yeah. Just kinda out of breath." Which was technically true, what Zelda said really took a toll on me.

He smiled, worry far from him now, and he said cheerfully "Alright then. Well, after I put my stuff in my locker we can go."

* * *

Vio

"What do you guys think of this one?" Red asked, coming out of the fitting room in a pirate costume.

"I don't like it. It's not you." I told him as I entered the fitting room beside his. Then, I slipped on the costume Shadow had picked out for me. I looked in the mirror and felt a blush creep up onto my pale cheeks.

The costume was a black cat. It was velvety and soft to the touch. It was also snug. It clung to my body and fit perfectly along my slender, more feminine, figure. It made me look more like a girl than a guy. I then took the kitty cat ear piece and slipped it onto my head and put the little violet collar with a jingling silver bell on it on. Taking a deep breath, I moved the black curtain keeping the world out from my privacy and walked out.

My gaze first found Red in a cute tiger costume. It looked like it was from _Winnie the Pooh_. It was childish and innocent, but also it was as tight and form-fitting as mine. I smiled slightly before turning my gaze to the two guys on the couch. I nervously twirled my cat tail between my fingers.

Shadow, Blue, and Red all turned and looked at me. Shifting my feet, I watched their expressions, suddenly self-conscious. Red had huge wide eyes and a humorous grin on his face; Blue looked surprised that I would wear something like this; and Shadow… well… he looked… let's say he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

Pursing my lips, I waited for them to speak. I took note that Shadow licked his dry lips. My gaze turn to Red as he spoke. "I love it, Vio! It looks good on you! You should get it!" he giggled.

I smiled shyly at him and nod. "I think I will."

As we turned and walked the few feet back to the dressing rooms, Red leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Plus, I think Shadow was enjoying it." then he giggled softly.

I tinted pink once more and entered the fitting room. I swiftly changed back into my own clothes and gathered the cat costume pieces. Then, I exited my fitting room.

I took at seat on the musty couch by Shadow and turned to him as Blue got up to try on his costume choices. "So… what did you think?"

"I love the costume." he said with a devilish grin. Then, he leaned down, cupping my cheek gently, and kissed me full on the lips. My heart filled with overwhelming emotions. He's actually kissing me in public! Smiling slightly into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, fully responding to his kiss.

When we broke apart, I smiled at him. "Figures you do. You picked it out."

Shadow grinned. My smile softened, and I leaned into him, laying my head on his neck.

* * *

Red

After we finished shopping, Vio and Shadow went to Vio's house. But I wanted ice cream. So, Blue and I went to the ice cream parlor in the mall.

After ordering and retrieving our ice creams, we took a seat at an empty table. I hummed under my breath as I took a bite of my strawberry ice cream. Feeling Blue's gaze on me I looked at him and decided to ask. "When's your next game, Blue?"

"Um… next Friday." he replied, not really into the conversation. 'He's day dreaming.' I pondered as he didn't seem to be paying attention to me. I smiled slightly. "What are you thinking about?"

He blinked and looked at me, snapping out of his daze. Suddenly, his cheeks darkened a bit, and he looked away from me. "Nothing." he stated.

"Yah-huh! Blue, don't lie! You wouldn't have blushed if you weren't thinking of something!" I exclaimed challengingly. He didn't reply. So, I started to guess.

"Were you thinking of someone pretty?"

This caused him to darken a shade. I grinned. "So, you were thinking of a date!" I exclaimed. "Hm… Who…?"

I pursed my lips in thought. "Was it Zelda? Ruto? Saria? Malon? Navi? Erune? She's a cutie."

"Red! Quit! No, it's none of those." Blue whined, a hint of a smile on his flawless face. I sighed dramatically, earning one of his gorgeous smiles. Then I spoke earnestly. "Then who?!"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed desperately, my sugary treat completely forgotten. He pursed his lips before nodding.

"Okay… well, um… He's sitting right across from me at this very table."

* * *

Blue

I watched Red's face change from innocent confusion to recognization to shook in a matter of seconds. "Me?!" he suddenly exclaimed, causing a few people in the ice cream shoppe to jump slightly.

I nodded slowly, studying him. His sky blue eyes were trained on me. "Oh my goddesses!" he exclaimed. I pursed my lips and waited for the gentle rejection that Red would give.

"Me?! Really?! You like me?!" he asked. I sighed and nodded once more. "Red, stop. Just stop. I get it. Yes, I like you way more than I should, but you don't have to freak out. I figure you probably don't like me back, and it's okay. I don't mid if you don't lik-"

My rant was cut short but a pair of soft pink lips.

* * *

Red

The moment he said he liked me, I started to mentally freak out in joy. 'Oh. My. Goddesses! Din's fire! He likes me! He really likes me!'

Suddenly, all I wanted to do was kiss him. Because of my mental freak out, I wasn't hearing Blue speak. Over come with joy, I stood up from my seat and stocked over to him. I kissed him right on the lips.

His lips were rough but oh so perfect. They tasted like his ice cream. Humming in approval, I deepened the kiss. My eyes were shut in pleasure. Slowly, I ended the kiss, pulling away ever so slowly. I gazed hesitantly into his eyes. That wasn't too fast, was it?

Blue blinked surprised. I giggled at his blank expression. He looked at me, shaking his head. I smiled brightly and asked, "Will you go to the dance with me, Blue?" Then, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his gaze, I added, blushing madly, "I-I m-mean… if y-you w-wanna…"

That charming smile appeared on his lips. "No, Red. You going with me." he stated proudly. I giggled and blushed. Blue had agreed. Life was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter nine! So… tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas for this story to continue, don't hesitate to review or PM me them. : -) thanks.**


End file.
